Abre Los Ojos
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Rey Vegeta —Oneshot—. No tenía tiempo para preguntas existenciales ahora, necesitaba pensar en la seguridad de su pueblo. De su reino. De su heredero. Sobre el exterminio de los Saiyans.


Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_******ººº**_

_**Abre los Ojos**_

_el prólogo de ninguna historia._

Estaba impaciente.

Y un Rey impaciente nunca es bueno, no, no.

Despidió a los guardias con una seña, admirando casi con fascinación el grado de idiotismo de aquellos que eran su guardia personal. O intento de. Feh. Tenía soldados más fuertes que esa patrulla con aires de grandeza.

No, no, no, Vegeta, piensa en asuntos más importantes.

_Freezer._

Exactamente.

Pero, ¿qué hacer con el Lord?

No podía siquiera considerar una rebelión, los costos, las vidas. Ah, el peso de ser Rey… ¿Y_ qué_ hacía con Freezer si pensaba declararle la guerra? Dudaba que pudieran vencerlo. El ejército del Lord podía dejar que desear, pero ni él mismo ni todo su propio ejército de saiyans podría contra el Lord en persona.

Podría atacarlo, esperar lo mejor, sólo para que el reptil alienígena hiciera una bolita de energía con su meñique y explotara el planeta entero, sin dejar ninguno de los que habían sido sus sirvientes… ¿y entonces qué? No podía reinar desde los Muertos y, aún si sobreviviera, Freezer ni siquiera dejaría planeta o saiyans sobre los que reinar.

Piensa positivo, Vegeta. Con muchos arcoíris, nubes rosadas y hasta un poni. _Positivo._ ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Pensar positivo y esperar que los reportes que le habían llegado fueran los delirios de un enfermo—no, no, _no_. Aún no estaba concentrado. Aún no estaba totalmente consciente del peso de una traición de tal tamaño.

El Rey se paseó por enésima vez por la sala del trono, murmurando posibles rutas de acción. Ninguna era lo suficientemente factible ni aceptable y otras eran simplemente inútiles, consistiendo hasta en utilizar marionetas para entretener al Lord (había que entenderlo un poco, se consoló a sí mismo, después de todo, pasaba demasiado tiempo con gente inútil como para que algo de ello no se le contagiara).

Salió de su trance de manera abrupta al sentir las puertas del salón del Trono abrirse y ver entrar una silueta femenina que inclinó levemente la cabeza en su dirección a modo de reverencia. Vestía el uniforme de los soldados.

Curioso.

–Majestad, lamento interrumpir, pero _tenemos_ asuntos que comunicarle.

Sin esperar su respuesta, entró un hombre con rostro hosco, dando un asentimiento en su dirección, también usando el uniforme. Muy curioso, ciertamente. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, el Rey frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era que habían entrado dos soldados (de tercera clase, notó) a su salón, cuando había _ordenado_ explícitamente que no le interrumpieran?

–¿Dónde está mi guardia? –preguntó el Rey entonces, su capa agitándose al momento de volverse. El soldado se hizo a un lado, mostrando los cuerpos inertes de su intento de guardia. Oh, mira, Vegeta. _Qué _curioso aquello.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

–La guardia que Lord Freezer le ofrece a su Majestad deja mucho que desear, si me permite decirlo –dijo el hombre cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

El Rey sonrió levemente, complacido. No esperaba menos de sus soldados, aún si eran de tercera clase y tenían una apariencia penosa. Tuvo que reprimirse de preguntar cómo era que habían llegado a tener aquel estado deplorable, recordándose que tenía otras cosas que pensar (concerniendo un Lord reptil y una traición) y que bien sería mejor terminar el asunto con los soldados que daban pena cuanto antes.

–¿Cuáles son estos... _asuntos_?

–Lord Freezer –espetó el hombre, con una expresión de asco obvia, acercándose con la mujer tras de sí. –No nos tiene contados en su plan. Nos traicionará, Majestad.

El soldado le observó y él, en respuesta, frunció el ceño, impresionado. Se suponía que nadie debía saber de la supuesta conspiración más que él mismo y algunos hombres selectos. Así qué ¿cómo se habían enterado éstos soldados de tercera clase de ello? Esperaba que no se hubiera difundido el rumor porque de ser así, oh—estaban _tan_ jodidos.

Mientras los contemplaba, la mujer fulminó con la mirada al soldado.

–¿Para _esto_ te deje convencerme, Bardock? ¡Para venir a llenarle la cabeza de delirios a su Majestad! –dijo enfadada, haciéndole alzar una ceja ante su fuerza al hablar. –Debí haberte dejado muriéndote cuando pude.

El Rey hubiera reído si no tuviera la cabeza tan llena de preocupaciones.

–¿Qué te hace decir eso? –preguntó al soldado, interrumpiendo la ira de la mujer. El soldado, _Bardock_, lo había llamado ella, pestañeó un par de veces, blasfemando algo por lo bajo.

–En el último planeta que esterilizamos para Lord Freezer, uno de sus habitantes me dio una _maldición_ –dijo con obvia renuencia, pero sin hesitar. –Lo he visto. No dejará sobrevivientes si de él dependiera.

Sí, sí. Eso lo sabía. Estaban jodidos. Lo que no era una sorpresa, contaba con la posibilidad de que si Freezer iba a traicionarlos, no dejaría sobrevivientes. Tch. Tendría que haber anulado la esperanza de que el complot no fuera verdad en el momento que obtuvo reportes de la conspiración.

–¿Cuándo ocurrirá? –preguntó el Rey, manteniendo la mirada fija en el frente. La mujer se volvió, sorprendida de su rápida aceptación ante las noticias, gesto desesperado en el rostro.

–Usted no, pero…

–Hoy –interrumpió Bardock sin escucharla–, al anochecer.

Se volvió a pasear por el salón, mirando los ventanales. Quedaban aún horas para eso, pero estaba seguro que no alcanzaría para una evacuación masiva del planeta. Maldito fuera por su incredulidad. Había esperado, _añorado_ que los reportes de una traición por el Lord fueran falsos, trampas de las demás razas que trataban de quitarle el favor del Lord a sus saiyans.

–Tenemos que actuar rápido. ¿Cuántos hombres saben de esto?

–Sólo mi patrulla, señor.

Asintió con rapidez, dejando las preguntas de _por qué_ el Lord los traicionaba en algún rincón de su mente, amarradas y con bozal incluido. No tenía tiempo para preguntas existenciales ahora, necesitaba pensar en la seguridad de su pueblo. De su reino. De su heredero.

–Tendrán que moverse en silencio, sin llamar la atención –ordenó, una mano frotando su sien, tratando de calmar su mente errática. –Traten de alertar a cuantos puedan, enviaré a mi consejero con ustedes.

Ambos soldados asintieron en silencio, con gesto dispuesto que le hicieron sentir orgulloso de su armada. Si todos sus soldados eran así, no le extrañaba el que Freezer los hubiera reclutado como sus primeros aliados para hacer el trabajo en un principio.

–¿Majestad? –comenzó la mujer y él alzó una ceja, permitiéndole continuar. –¿Qué será de usted, señor?

Trato de sonreírle.

–Me quedaré, por supuesto. Si Freezer sabe que estoy al tanto de sus intenciones, porque estoy seguro de que sospecha que lo sé, adelantaría el ataque. No puedo permitir que mi reino se destruya sólo por mi propia seguridad.

La mujer asintió y se volvió al otro, mirándolo con detenimiento.

–De acuerdo. Bardock, de aquí en adelante estarás solo –declaró, tras unos momentos.

–¿Celipa, qué vas a…?

La mujer, _Celipa_, no lo dejo terminar y volvió a darle su atención al Rey, con algo de altanería, obviando sin ningún problema las palabras de su capitán.

–Si me lo permite, me gustaría quedarme. Si Lord Freezer realmente va a traicionarnos, su guardia personal no servirá de mucho, señor –informó con desdén. –No soy capaz de compararme a los hombres del Lord o siquiera a los poderes de su Majestad, pero _prefiero_ quedarme.

Una mujer entre sus soldados que no temía lo que venía. Tenía que admitir, que hace años que no había visto aquello. De hecho, estaba seguro que no recordaba haber visto una soldado desde antes de tomar la Corona. Y la primera que conocía estaba ciertamente causando una maravillosa primera impresión.

–Me asombra. Creí que ya no quedaban saiyan con orgullo.

En respuesta, la mujer hizo un sonido de desagrado, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Tomaré eso como un cumplido, señor –indicó Celipa con un gruñido tan característico de su raza–. Tomo placer en saberme diferente a mis congéneres. Se han perdido en la efímera comodidad que Lord Freezer ofrecía, una vergüenza a la raza entera.

Celipa logró hacerlo sonreír. Aún quedaban soldados como los que alguna vez habían sido. De acuerdo, los saiyans no eran la mejor raza en el universo conocido, eran despiadados, sedientos de lucha, crueles y altaneros, pero cuando ofrecían lealtad era difícil hacerles cambiar de opinión. Lo que era bueno, _en serio_, siempre y cuando no se entrometieran con las posesiones más preciadas de un saiyan (comida, batalla, cola y pareja, todos en orden relativo dependiendo del tiempo).

_Concéntrate, _Vegeta.

–Debes partir –le indicó al soldado, la mujer de pie junto a él, con los brazos cruzados. Bardock asintió, haciendo una reverencia antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar el camino de vuelta. La mujer a su lado avanzó unos pasos.

–¡Bardock! –le llamó, atrayendo la atención de ambos–. Ten cuidado… Y dile a ése que llamas mejor amigo que aún me debe una cena.

Una vaga sonrisa apareció en las facciones del soldado.

–Le hará gracia a Toma saberlo. Buena suerte, Celipa.

Hubo un asentimiento compartido y el soldado desapareció, cerrando las puertas tras de sí al salir. Celipa, observando aún las puertas, suspiró casi con cansancio.

–Y el desgraciado no me dejo conocer a su hijo menor –le escuchó decir para sí misma. –Qué hermano más ingrato.

El Rey trató de sonreír nuevamente, sintiendo su mente divagar por diferentes preocupaciones mientras observaba a la mujer a su lado igual de pensativa que estaba él, al parecer.

–¿Cuál es su nombre?

–¿Mi sobrino? –murmuró la mujer, sonriendo levemente, sus facciones suavizándose y por primera vez perdiendo su expresión segura y viéndose notoriamente más femenina. –Kakarott.

El Rey agitó la cabeza y se volteó, sintiendo la capa ondear a sus espaldas. Se dirigió al comunicador privado del salón y apretó con lentitud botones que estaban incrustados entre los adornos de la pared (es que era quizá tercera vez que los ocupaba).

Guió a Celipa a un recinto tras el salón, del que se suponía nadie debía saber, pero era consciente de qué tan poco importaba eso ahora. Entró, encendiendo los computadores mientras se quitaba el collar y la medalla que demostraban su cargo como Rey de Vegeta-sei. Por alguna razón, pensaba que ya no lo necesitaría después de esa noche. Si sólo pudiera sacarlo del planeta en manos confiables para que llegara a manos del Príncipe…

Mentalmente, agradeció que Freezer hubiera mandado de tan joven en misiones a su hijo y que en ese momento estuviera lo más lejos posible del planeta. Se sonrió para sí mismo. Estúpido hijo el suyo, tan orgulloso y sin idea alguna de que su vida ya estaba sellada por los designios del Lord. Quizás debería haber tenido más charlas padre-hijo cuando su heredero todavía le escuchaba. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Su destino estaba ya lejos de su alcance, trazado bajo las manos de Freezer.

Y, _oh_, Vegeta ¿qué es ese sentimiento gris de inutilidad ante el futuro eminente del heredero?

Nunca se había sentido tan arrepentido de sus acciones hasta ese entonces. Un planeta desaparecería, su raza se extinguiría y su reino sería deshonrado ante el universo. Y, más allá todavía, su hijo sería merecedor de un crecimiento despiadado bajo la sombra de Freezer. Sin darse cuenta de aquello, Vegeta se vio rogando por lo bajo que su hijo y único heredero fuera capaz de sobrepasar sus fuerzas, de sobreponerse a la traición de Freezer y a la dureza de crecer bajo su protección.

Entonces Vegeta deseó con todo lo que le quedaba de alma que su hijo fuera un mejor Rey de lo que él había sido.

– _Fin –_

* * *

_NA_: Seguramente andaba volada cuando escribí esto. Meh. Lo encontré buscando ideas de BSSM y no es que me mató de emoción pero me hizo gracia. Así que, eso.


End file.
